


The Good Life

by hawkeyeandthewintersoldier



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Fluff, M/M, Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier/pseuds/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier
Summary: It’s a hot day in Wakanda and Bucky gets to enjoy it with Steve
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026742
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The Good Life

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Good Life
> 
> Collaborator: Elle
> 
> Link: https://hawkeyeandthewintersoldier.tumblr.com/post/636404614307168256/title-the-good-life-collaborator-elle-link
> 
> Square Filled (letter and number and prompt): K2, warm and fuzzy feelings
> 
> Ship: Stucky
> 
> Rating: General
> 
> Major Tags: Fluff, Bucky Barnes Recovering
> 
> Summary: It’s a hot day in Wakanda and Bucky gets to enjoy it with Steve 
> 
> Word Count: 503
> 
> Hope people enjoy this little ficlet <3 Please leave comments or kudos if you do, it means the world to me!

It's a hot day in Wakanda. Bucky is sitting against his hut. It's just about bearable in the shade. His goats are lying next to him, not really wanting to do much either in the hot summer sun. 

Bucky feels content. He's not wearing his arm - doesn't want to anymore. And he's getting better with the help of Shuri and her team. He sleeps, he eats, he looks after his goats and the other day he even danced a little. It might not come as easy as it once had in Brooklyn's dance halls, but it makes him happy. That's all that matters. Life is slow here but it's alright. He doesn't have the heart to fight anymore. No, he much prefers this and he gets to have it. 

Today is a Steve day. Steve days are the days where Steve manages to be free from missions and other duties and comes to visit Bucky. It's usually once every month, sometimes once every two months. It's not the most ideal situation and while Bucky wishes Steve were here with him all the time, they make it work. Just like they always have. 

Steve walks up to the hut, still wearing his uniform. It's a little tattered and worn, but Steve keeps telling him it's still functional. Bucky has decided to trust him for the time being and he trusts Steve's teammates, too. He knows they will intervene if Steve is being too much of an idiot in the field. 

"Hey Buck," Steve smiles, helping Bucky stand up. 

"Hey Stevie," Bucky smiles and wraps his arm around Steve, "'S good to see ya again." 

"Missed you too," Steve says with his big arms wrapped around Bucky. 

"Got that fruit you like from the market," Bucky says, "Shuri says it's only in season for a couple more weeks." 

"We'll be able to take advantage of it," Steve says, "we're gonna take a break. The team needs one and uhhh I apparently mope too much when I'm not with you," His cheeks flush red. 

"Well, good thing we are both here then," Bucky says, "gimme a kiss and then you gotta shower, that uniform is filthy." 

Steve obeys. He kisses Bucky and then heads inside the hut into the tiny bathroom. Bucky cuts up some fruit for them to eat and pours them both a glass of water. He puts it on the small table he has and sits on his favorite chair. 

When Steve gets out of the bathroom - wearing just a towel - he sits down on the other chair. He takes a sip from his water and a piece of fruit. 

"This is good," He says. 

"Yes," Bucky agrees. 

They eat in silence. Slow, savoring each bite. Steve eats the last piece of fruit, then he licks the juice from his fingers. 

Bucky clears up their plates and then he and Steve head outside again. They hold hands and sit against the hut. Look at the goats and the beautiful landscape. Life is good.

**Author's Note:**

> I am also hawkeyeandthewintersoldier on tumblr, in case you want to say hi <3


End file.
